The Nightmare into Reality
by FallStar3388
Summary: So. In this story everyone knows of there relationship but thats not what its about Misaki has been in a coma for 2 years but during those 2 years is when Usagi-san told everyone...will Misaki forgive him? Or will he never be able to forgive him for what he has done? May sometimes hit the M spot..so..yea.
1. The Awakening

**The Nightmare into Reality.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

 **In this story Misaki has been in a coma for 2 years due to a car accident and finally wakes up. Yes, I'm doing this story alone...I'm on the 2nd chapter of writing this right now and am surprised at myself from the certain burst of inspiration. Also, everyone knows of Misaki and Usagi's relationship**

 **Misaki POV.**

 **I felt nothing….I heard nothing...I saw nothing...but darkness, until I slowly started to wake up from a long sleep.**

 **2 years before ~flashback~ third person..I think..?**

 _It was saturday morning and with only a little road rage and some training, and after a month Misaki started learning how to drive. He had to go shopping and didn't really feel like walking so he asked Usagi-san if he could use the car. In about 15 minutes Misaki was dressing and ready to go. (A/N tiny time skip). He was about 5 minutes from the store until some maniac sped passed a stop light and crashing right into Misaki._

 **~End of flashback~**

 **(A/N sorry if it seems a little rushed on the flashback.)**

 **Misaki POV.**

 **I slowly woke up in a small white room...the smell of alcohol and other types of meds filled the air, making my head hurt a bit. I sat up and felt my back ache a little.** _What the heck is going on?_ **Was the first thing to cross my mind as a door opened on the other side of the room to the left. The doctor looked at me kind of in disbelief and walked over. The doctor was a male about two feet taller than me, blonde hair, blue eyes, and he had a clipboard in his hands with paper attached to it. "Hello, there...my name is Ashida Kodi (A/N I DO NOT know if this is a real name or not I literally thought this off the top of my head if this is a name of an actual anime character and has the same features I am very sorry I did not mean for this to happen) I have been your doctor for the past two years. I know it may seem strange right now, but just relax. I guarantee you are in safe hands and have been taken care of. If you feel any pain it is just because of being in the bed for so long." I just sat there, mouth wide open. "T-two years? I-if I may ask..do you know where any of my family is? Or if anyone has even came to visit me?" I started to feel a little worried. Did anyone even know I was here. "Ah, yes...I believe someone named Takahiro came to visit you...your brother correct? He came with his wife and a small child, Minami and Mahiro I believe it was. Also, there was man here he usually stayed the night...Akihiko I believe was his name. He never really spoke much to anyone unless we needed information." Thank god everyone knew where I was. I let out a soft sigh. "Yes everything you said is correct." He smiled a soft smile and began to talk again. "Well they are in the hospital cafe right now. I will go inform them you are awake unless you want to get some more sleep. I could keep it a secret for now." I smiled a little. "No...I would like to speak to them please..I want them to know I am okay." He started to walk out of the room. "Very well then, I will go get them for you...I'm sure they will all be very happy to see you awake."**

 **Akihiko POV.**

 **I was in a deep depression. I hardly ever talked to anyone anymore. I only did my job and kept myself healthy, but only for one person.** _Misaki._ **The only people I ever talked to, even though it was mostly small talk was Takahiro, Minami, Aikawa, and I started to get along with Mahiro a bit more since he was 4 now and started talking a bit. I smiled at that a little, I remember how Misaki used to argue with me about being to mean to Mahiro.** _Misaki._ **All I want is for him to wake up soon. The doctors said he was fine and he should have woken up about a month ago. As soon as I finished that thought I saw Ashida, Misaki's doctor with the brightest smile on his face. 'What the heck is he so happy about? I don't see any reason to be happy...I don't really see any reasons to be happy anymore.' He walked up to us and started to speak. "So...everyone I have some news about Misaki. I just want you to know before any of you start to get up and rush to his room I want you to know I few things.** _'What the hell is he talking about...what news...why can't we get up and rush to see him. I wish he would get his damn nose out of his clip board and tell us already.'_ **"Alright...remember no running, no squealing, no rushed questions. Ok so...Misaki has finally woken up.**

 **No ones POV**

 **Everyone, except Mahiro being he was to young to understand sat there wide mouthed. Usagi on the other hand was ready to run, he hadn't spoken to Misaki in two years he** _ **REALLY**_ **wanted to speak to him. Ashida spoke again, "Okay so, I need you all to know this so listen closely Misaki is still a little unstable, though I told him he was completely fine. The reason for this is we cannot let him worry about anything. If he needs rest you all need to stop talking or leave the room so he can sleep, no worrying him, no causing him trouble, no being to loud, and no giving him any sort of food/drinks other than what we say he can have anything else I will take care of personally. It is only to look out for his health and making him get home and healthy as soon as possible. If you want you may go and see him now." and with that Ashida walked away with a smile still planted on his face. Takahiro was the first to speak, "Usagi-san, why don't you go see Misaki for about an hour while we help Mahiro not to make a mess here." All Usagi could do was run out of the hospital cafe and to Misaki's room.**

 **Chapter 1 Finished. Yes yes I know..cliff hanger..sawwy. Anyways please review I am** _ **REALLY**_ **into writing this story and I have to say you might get the next chapter in a week or so haha so why don't you follow the story if you enjoyed it so you don't miss any new chapters. Bye bye~!**

 **\- Love, FallStar.**


	2. Getting ready for home

**~Back in chapter 1~**

 _All Usagi could do was run out of the hospital cafe and to Misaki's room._

 **~Present~**

 **Misaki POV**

 **I was still in my bed, twiddling my thumbs. All I really could do right now to be honest. What is everyone gonna say when they see me? Will they be mad, sad, or happy? These two thoughts ran on and on in my head but quickly stopped as the door to the left slammed open. I didn't wanna look….without a doubt in my mind I knew it was one of them. I just kept twiddling my thumbs and looking away. "Misaki…" My head shot up. I couldn't resist that voice. When I looked up a pair of arms wrapped around me. "Usagi-san. I'm sorry." His grip tightened around me. "For what?" He takes his head off of my shoulder and kisses my forehead. "For wrecking the car." He looked at me with a bit of anger in his eyes. "Okay for one..I saw the security camera footage..it wasn't your fault. Second, I don't give a damn about the car.**

 **Akihiko POV**

 **I couldn't believe what I was hearing...why was he sorry? Doesn't he know I care about him and I wouldn't care about that. I smiled and kissed his lips. He is so cute and I'm so happy to have him back, but I still have to tell him about that. I will wait until later to tell him. "So when can we go home?" He asks and looks up at me with his big green eyes. "We can leave today if you want, you would just have to come back everyday for a week. Or have a home call." He looks back down. "I kind of want to go home and rest, but if it troubles anyone to go there then I will stay." I ruffle his hair. "Alright, I'll get you checked out then." He looks at me with a mad/cute face. "Usagi-san! No!" He yells at me but I just keep walking. "I'll be right back." I could tell he was mad, anyone with eyes could...but I really didn't care. If he wanted to go home I'll bring him home. ~30 minutes later~ I walk back into Misaki's room and find him asleep, I smile. He is so cute. I kiss his lips again before the nurses come in and unhook him from the machines and other things. It kind of makes me worry a little but not that much. They leave a wheelchair in the room incase he needs it. As soon as the nurses leave Takahiro, Minami, and Mahiro walk in and the first thing Takahiro notices is that Misaki is unhooked. "D-did he die?! What happened?!" He asks in a panic and his eyes start tearing up. Why would he die if the doctor said he was awake? Well looking there Misaki did look lifeless...but also, very peaceful...it was cute in some way. "Nng.." Misaki made a noise and turned to his other side. I whispered to the others, "We should we quiet and let him sleep. I already checked him out and he is able to go home today." Takahiro looked at me a little shocked. "Usagi-san didn't they say he was still unstable?" I sighed in irritation. "He is completely fine...they checked some thing's wrong and he is able to go home and he doesn't need to come back until the 2nd of May, it's April 30th now. It pisses me off that the doctor of his gets everything wrong. Also to think I already told him he need to come back everyday for a week or get home calls…" I rubbed my temples and sighed in irritation for a second time. "Well you should tell him differently when he wakes up," Takahiro said as his phone started to ring. "Hold on a second." He walks outside into the hall and answers his phone. "Misaki! Misaki!" Mahiro started to yell when he finally noticed Misaki laying on his hospital bed. "Mnng...Mahiro? Hey buddy." Misaki sat up and opened his arms waiting for Mahiro to hug him. Mahiro ran up to Misaki and sat on his knee. "Wow..you grew….wait..can you talk?" Misaki tilted his head cutely..well to me anyway. "Yeeea! I missed you!" Misaki smiles and hugs Mahiro tightly. "I missed all of you buddy."**

 **Ok guys..chapter 2 finished c: Idk when the next one will be I'm starting to get a writers block and plus I'm writing a different story at the moment that has not been posted yet c:**

 **Soooo I hope you all enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter~ Byee**

 **-Love FallStar**


End file.
